Missing
by pineapplez543
Summary: When Korra goes missing for that one month, everything will change for her when she comes back. Some Makorra, mostly Masami, and BolinXOC. Rated T for blood and cussing later
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Written in Korra's POV**_

Waking up on Air temple island was always comforting, finding Naga next to me, and the scenery outside the window was unlike any other. But this morning was different. There was no Naga, and there was no window to look out of. The room I was in was dark, cramped, and not on Air temple island. "Where am I?" My voice echoed off the walls, I was trying to find a door knob, but after about three minutes of walking the walls, I found out I was stuck in a metal box similar to the one Tarrlok kept me in when I was kidnapped. I sat down and sighed, "What happened to me last night?" I used firebending to help me see in this metal room. It looked like a prison, there was a bed in the corner and small blocked off place to go to the bathroom, and there was blood everywhere. However there was no door anywhere. My head throbbed after a minute of light. Probably a prison run by metal benders. I thought, But something isn't right, if this was a normal prison like in republic city there should be a light, or a small window. Where am I!? I started to freak out and bang on the metal walls as loud as I could. Hoping that someone would come and tell me where I was, or what happened yesterday.

Only after 10 minutes I realized no one was coming, this box was impossible to get out of. A tear fell down my face, and like the tear I also fell to the metal ground. I sighed slowly, Maybe I should take this time to meditate, maybe Aang or another one my past lives can tell me how I got here or how to get out. I got into meditation position and concentrated. I noticed after a while I was staring at myself meditating with white glowing eyes. "I guess that means I'm in the Avatar state.. But why am I not in the spirit world?" I turned around trying to figure out if there was something I was supposed to do to get in the spirit world, but no luck. Maybe I'm doing this wrong...

"Hello Korra" A familiar voice came from behind me. Surprised by hearing it, I immediately turned around to see if it was really him. "Avatar Aang!" I ran over to the small corner of the room he was standing in to see what he had to say. A big smile was on my face hoping that he could get me out of this metal prison. "Avatar Aang I'm so happy to see you-" Aang cut me off in the middle of my sentence, already knowing what I was going to ask.  
"Korra, I can't get you out of here. You have to do that yourself."  
"But Aang... Can you atleast tell me how I got here?" Sadness was starting to build up in my throat and causing it to crack. He sighed, "I'll show you Korra" His eyes light up and there was a flash of white light that traveled all over the room.

**So? c: What do you guys think? Sorry for the short chapter! I plan on adding more later! I hope you guys liked it. R and R much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

We were standing in front of Air temple island, from what seemed about a month ago since there was still snow around the island. Bolin and some strange girl walked in front of us, she had straight long blonde hair with brown eyes, and she was thin and tall like a model. They were laughing and messing around when they passed us. Far away from them however was Mako and I. We were looking at the view of Republic city during sunset, the lights of the city on the water was unlike anything you could imagine. It looked perfect for all of us, except for one. Asami. She was stand near in the doorway closest to us, glaring and not letting us out of her sight. I started to smile when I remembered this memory of Mako and I. My smile vanished when I saw the strange girl glaring at me too. Suddenly, this scene disappeared, and we were in what appeared to be Asami's room. Asami was pacing around her room, looking down at the floor with her arms crossed. She stopped when the girl Bolin was hanging out with earlier walked in. They both smiled and hugged each other, "Have you thought of something, Izuri?" Asami spoke happily to her friend,

"I have Asami. You won't have to deal with _her _again. And you'll get Mako back."  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
"See, I'm planning to torture the bitch, so she understand to leave and never come back." My hand moved over my mouth in shock, and tears formed in my eyes. _I always thought Asami and I were friends... _I kept watching, only to my despair I walked into the room while they were still talking. I gasped, Izuri and Asami were both shocked to see me, but from what I could see they started the "plan" early. Izuri got in front of me and blocked my chi so I couldn't move very well or do anything, she also got out a machete and started coming at me making back up into Asami.

Asami put on her equalist glove and electrocuted me until I was unconscious. The two later waited to dispose of me when everyone was asleep. They both got in Asami's car with me in the back seat tied up. "Izuri, everyone's going to notice that Korra's missing."

"Don't worry Asami, I thought everything through. When we get back to the Air temple, we're going to make her room look like she was kidnapped. We'll also leave a note." Izuri smiled at her ideas. Suddenly, Aang and I were back in the metal prison.

"Why don't I remember this Aang?!" I started crying, my voice cracking on every word, "Has it really been a month? Why hasn't anyone found me!?"  
"Korra, keep looking." I turned over and saw myself crying, I looked underfed and my clothes were bloody. _Another flashback? _Izuri walked in the room with her machete and gun. I watched Izuri get closer to me while I backed up to the wall, I tried to fire bend at her but she blocked it with her machete, she then shot me with her gun. I screamed in pain louder than usual hoping someone would hear me. "What did I tell you about using your bending?" She had a sickening smile and she cut my face. She then proceeded to hit me in the back of the head with her knife causing me to black out. My hand moved over my cheek where Izuri cut me in flashback, it was still there, the cut on the back of my head was there, and so was the bullet wound. _What is this?! _"Aang. This happened yesterday didn't it?" My head hung low,  
"Yes Korra. The hit to your head caused you to forget the past month you've spent in here."  
"Thank you Aang," I bowed to show respect. And so did he before he left. And without any notice, I was back in my original body.


End file.
